Yu-gi-oh:Infinity
by VarionusNW
Summary: A boy known as Jacob Rayne begins his journey through the current most prestigious dueling school in the world, The Duel Tower. Using the Deck given to him by his father, he faces many challenges along his journey to be the best.


Yu-Gi-Oh: Infinity  
a quick intro: This tale is about a boy name Rayne, a quite odd name, isn't it? This boy is a gifted duelist, but his talent is unknown and unmastered, and still remains a secret, but when he is accepted to the most prestigious dueling school as of our time, known as the Duel Tower, Things change, for better or worse. This is Yu-Gi-Oh: Infinity.

Chapter 1 -Welcome to the Duel Tower.

A rusty old school bus bumped against the many rocks of a dirt road, in the middle of nowhere, the only sign of civilization being a large shining tower, easily out of place. The few passengers of the bus had been complaining of the heat for the past hour, but the bus driver was not even paying attention, as he was happy he had a fan. All of those inside the bus cheered as the bus came to a halt, at the short sidewalk to the Duel Tower.

Those soon to be students of this school, most between the ages of 13 and 15, set themselves into a slightly disorganized line, many already having little groups of friends, all but one, really. This lone soul is named Jacob, known to most by his last name, Rayne. Rayne had only what he needed, some clothes, a toothbrush, his custom duel disk, and most importantly, his deck.

The students slowly walked into the schools lobby, there were 4 elevators in the entire school, with an unknown number of students. So, after about half an hour, the 10 bus loads of freshmen had filed into 3 different underground Duel Halls, each for a different requested experience level. Students got to the school through monitored duels, and were coded by a number (1, 2, or 3) and had been accepted in for an entrance exam based on their given number. 1 was the lowest possible starting level, 3 the greatest. Of course, if you pass, your given a dorm, each level has 2 dorms, one for good Entrance exam scores, one for great scores, of course you could get ranked into the next dorm by dueling, and passing classes.

Everyone had already taken an online version of a Written exam, an all that are at the school had passed already. Anyways, Rayne had been coded as a Level 2 duelist, not good, and not bad.  
He prepared for his duel by watching the others. Entrance duels consist of 2 students dueling for supremacy, scores are based on what and how you handle your opponent.

Rayne silently observed a boy who was attacking constantly with machine monsters, not caring about any face-downs, which had lowered his life-points to 100, but somehow, this reckless strategy had given him a win over his psychic monster loving opponent. His name was Xavier Darmell, rayne had heard some gossiping girls talk about it.

Rayne had been daydreaming, when he finally came to reality and noticed his name was being called through a microphone, by one of the schools administrators.

"Jacob Rayne, Please Report to Arena 2A for your entrance Duel against Cypher Nex, Last call for Jacob Rayne. Jacob Rayne?" The boy jolted up and ran down the steps from the bleachers, to the only dueling court where there was not a duel already happening.

"Sorry, guess I was dozing off, By the way, I think it would be best if you just called me Rayne"  
Rayne said this so nonchalantly that it seemed like he wasn't even phased by the fact that he almost kicked himself out of the school without even one duel.

"Just..try not to do it again, alright?" said the administrator, as Rayne loaded his deck into the white custom duel disk. Rayne's opponent, Cypher Nex, glared at Rayne, who only smiled.

"Let the Duel begin" said the administrator to the two duelists.

"I will take the first move, loser." Said the rude Cypher Nex. " I summon Siege Mantis [LV4/1200 Atk/1900 Def] in Attack, play 2 face-downs, and end my turn." Rayne took a mental note, Cypher didn't take too much time to think out his moves, and he just played cards and ended it.

"Well, I draw" Rayne looked at his hand, this duel would be over fast. " I Activate the spell Card, Infinite Hole, I first send one "Infinity" Monster from my hand to the grave, and destroy a monster you control, aka, your Mantis!" Cypher snickered.

"I thank you, for being so gullible. Because you destroyed mantis, you take 500 points of damage." [Rayne/LP:3500]

" you didn't let me finish my move. Infinity hole also allows me to special summon an infinity monster from my deck. I summon Infinity Golem[Lv4/1000 atk/0 Def] in Attack position. Now due to golems effect, I draw a card for every infinity monster in my grave, since that is now 1, I draw 1 card." He studied the drawn card."Now, I summon Infinity Blader [Lv3/1200 Atk/1000 def] in attack. Now my golem gains Attack equal to my Bladers level times 200 [infinity golem/1600 atk] because of his own effect, but sadly, blader cant attack this turn. Now, Infinty Golem, Attack, With Infinite Crush!"

"You really don't know how to play duel monsters, do you. I activate my trap card, Revenge of insects. This card lets me summon a bug-type monster from my grave in face up defense, that means my mantis returns, as Infinity Golems New target. And due to Mantis' effect, you take 500 more damage." [Rayne/Lp 3000]

"alright. I set one face-down, and end my turn." Rayne cringed at the fact that Cypher had outsmarted him with such a simple move.

"I summon to the field, Gravebeetle, whom I tribute, along with 800 of my lifepoints. To summon my Seige mantis once more! Now, I activate Upgrade Seige! I tribute my Seige mantis to summon the ritual monster, Mantis Army! [lv6/2000atk/2500def] Now, prepare to leave this school forever, loser! My Mantis army's effect allows it to attack once for every monster you control! Now My army, Attack his Blader and Golem, Mantis Rush!"

"I Activate my trap card, Wall of Infinite size! If you attack an infinity monster I control, in this case you attacked both, your monster loses 1000 attack for each time it attacks this turn, aka, twice. Also, neither of my monsters get destroyed by battle, and I take no battle damage!" [Mantis Army/0 atk]

"I end my turn" said Cypher Glumly, as his great move failed miserably.

" I draw, and activate the spell card infinite Gain, which allows me to draw 1 card for every infinity monster I control, and if I control 2 level 4 or lower monsters, I can summon a monster with the same level from my deck! I summon infinity Coldfront![lv4/1500 Atk/0 Def]" Rayne silently looks over his cards. "Now, I activate Coldfront's effect, since I have 5 cards in my hand, I can freeze a card you control, straight to the grave, then if its attack was different than its original attack, you take the difference as damage!" [Cypher/1200 LP] "Now, I attack with All 3 of my monsters, to end this duel!"

The projected images did not lie, Rayne had won. [Cypher/0 lp] [Rayne/3000 lp] Rayne looked around for people cheering for his victory, but the room was empty except for one judge, Cypher, and Rayne, as Rayne and Cypher had the last duel of the day.

"Congratulations kid, looks like your joining…" The judge looked at the screen of the tablet "Hmm, that's odd, looks like the Earth and Water dorms are full, and your score is seemingly centered, including both your written and Duel exams. " They have issued you a newly made Dorm, along with one other student, his name is… Xavier Darmell." Rayne was a little shocked, but nevertheless, he grabbed his bag, and left to the elevators, while the judge tried to pull the depressed Cypher out of the duel arena.


End file.
